jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Allosaurus
}} Allosaurus is a genus of theropod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America. A ferocious apex predator and one of the best-known dinosaurs, Allosaurus becomes available to Jurassic World operations by progressing through the Science Division on Isla Sorna, and can subsequently be researched and found in the Morrison Formation and the Cleveland Lloyd Dinosaur Quarry dig sites. Allosaurus was added to the game with the Fallen Kingdom Dinosaur Update. History Allosaurus was originally intended to be displayed as an attraction in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. However, they hadn't been cloned at the time of the 1993 incident, with a 1996 asset catalogue of the dinosaurs present on Nublar and InGen's Site B facility on Isla Sorna, reported that a mere twelve percent of the Allosaurus genome had been completed.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act Subsequently, however, Allosaurus specimens were bred for Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, after it opened to the public in 2004. Given the presence of juvenile Allosaurus on the island in 2018, it is likely that a breeding population existed on Isla Nublar.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom During the eruption of Mount Sibo in 2018, one juvenile Allosaurus was encountered during a stampede of dinosaurs. Several Allosaurus were transported off the island to the mansion home of Benjamin Lockwood in California. At least one was successfully sold at the Lockwood Manor auction, while the others were released into the wilds of northern California alongside numerous other species of dinosaur by Maisie Lockwood. A year after the events at Lockwood Manor, a fully mature Allosaurus was encountered in Big Rock National Park, where it was witnessed unsuccessfully hunting a family of Nasutoceratops. Subsequently, the predator turned its focus to a family of campers in a trailer, causing severe damage before being frightened away by a crossbow bolt fired by the camper's daughter Kadasha.Battle at Big Rock, https://youtu.be/C7kbVvpOGdQ'' Description At 12 meters long, Allosaurus is one of the largest carnivores for Jurassic World operations on Isla Nublar and the Muertes Archipelago. The base genome of the Allosaurus is a blueish-grey body, a cream underbelly, light grey stripes covering its entire back, and a pair of red brow crests above its eyes. Behavior Allosaurus is a large, solitary theropod that doesn't tolerate other large carnivores in their enclosure, even other Allosaurs, which can result in potentially fatal clashes. However, they can tolerate a decent number of other species in their enclosure, including small carnivores and herbivores. Allosaurus prefer large areas of open grassland to hunt in and prefer comparatively smaller areas of forest. The comfort threshold of the Allosaurus is high, comparable to Giganotosaurus, requiring powerful fences to be contained. Paleontology Allosaurus was one of the largest and most prolific predators of the Late Jurassic, found in North America, Portugal, and Tanzania. The first Allosaurus fossils were found in 1877 by Othniel Marsh, during the 'Bone Wars' between Marsh and Edward Drinker Cope. Allosaurus was widespread throughout North America, yet despite its success, its branch from the Allosauridae seems to haven't evolved any further beyond the Late Jurassic. However, relatives such as Acrocanthosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus and Giganotosaurus continued to thrive into the Cretaceous. The bite of Allosaurus wasn't very strong and instead, it is theorized to use its upper jaw like a hatchet to inflict bleeding damage, although the possibility of this hunting technique is still debated. It is also believed that Allosaurus also used its muscular, clawed arms to grapple onto its prey. Paleoecology Allosaurus lived in semiarid environments with distinct wet and dry seasons, and flat floodplains alongside dozens of other species of dinosaur, including the sauropods Diplodocus, Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus and Camarasaurus, other herbivores such as Dryosaurus and Stegosaurus, as well as carnivores such as Ceratosaurus. Cosmetics Trivia *''Allosaurus'' appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *The base genome of the Allosaurus is based on its appearance in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. *In Jurassic World Evolution, Allosaurus ''is believed to be a solitary animal much like the other large theropods - despite popular conception of the animal as a pack hunter due to depictions in other media such as ''Walking with Dinosaurs. *In reality, Allosaurus reached an average length of 8.5 metres, with the largest definitive specimen estimated at 9.7 metres. Fragmentary remains; most notably the specimen named Epanterias; indicate that some species of Allosaurus could reach up to 12 metres in length, although these could belong to a separate genus. The proportions of the game's Allosaurus is also similar to that of Saurophaganax, an allosaurid genus that may instead be a large species of Allosaurus. Gallery Allosaurus.png AllosaurusNight.png AlloSteve.jpg AlloFight.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.12.20 - 01.12.30.60.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.11.22 - 19.32.31.70.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.10.25 - 20.03.21.53.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.05.02_-_21.21.22.38.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna Unlock Category:Fallen Kingdom Dinosaur Update Category:InGen Database